


Galahad的秘密行李袋

by Christywalks



Series: Suits and Sweaters [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“怎么了？”在去往澳门的飞机上Galahad泰然自若地坐在靠左的一侧，膝盖上放着他那个臭名昭著的深红天鹅绒行李袋。年过四十的特工眼睛瞪得滚圆，仿佛Percival一脸的指责与他毫无关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galahad的秘密行李袋

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是我上一篇文《三号试衣间的客人》的姐妹篇，梗源自于在那篇文里回帖的remus亲说了一句，军需官的毛衣都是特工先生织的，于是，这篇文就这样产出了

Percival虽然表面上是个孤冷寡言难接近的人，但他作为一名每天在刀尖上行走的特工，其实从内心深处渴望人与人之间和谐愉快的交流相处。同为了把自己干掉想方设法不惜一切的敌方特工或者恐怖分子是一回事，但是和那些在同一个房间喝茶时不用总是把左手按在枪柄上的正常人相处则是另一回事。不过Percival深以为自己最适合的下午茶应该同那些对自己知根知底，即使在掏手帕时不小心带出了口袋里的打火机手榴弹或者绝密情报胶片也一脸波澜不惊，最多只为自己这失礼的行为挑挑眉毛的人们。

比如说，他在Kingsman的同事们。

但Percival对于下午茶同伴的选择范围其实非常狭窄：他不会选Lancelot或者Gawaine，因为他们两个一个话太多另一个长得太过英俊，Percival不想在喝茶的时候被Lancelot的喋喋不休溺死，而Gawaine则完全把他出色诱任务的那套作风带到了生活里，捏一捏服务生的小手或者抛个媚眼都是太常有的事情。如果要他自己挑选共进下午茶的对象的话，Percival多半会挑选Kingsman的军需后勤总管Merlin，因为那才是位真正的特工与绅士，满是从容自若与智慧渊博。同Merlin共进的下午茶不会有太多喧嚣，也绝不会枯燥，他们可以一边享受伯爵格雷和司康饼一边聊一聊研发部最新的武器装备，或者上次在布宜诺斯艾利斯那次的任务该怎样撤退才不至于从山崖直接滚落。只可惜Merlin是Kingsman众所周知的大忙人，他那些不工作的有限时间里都在不遗余力地玩失踪，而且如果Merlin想避开众人，那就算最优秀的Kingsman也没法找到他。

然后数来数去，Percival似乎只剩下一个人选——Galahad。不过虽然这位特工够骑士够绅士也够好相处，Percival不知为何总在心里对Galahad有些莫名其妙的抵触。也许任何出任务时穿着西装摇曳腰肢的人都没法得到Percival的完全认同，但Galahad让他心生警觉的地方在别处：比如他同样莫名其妙的失踪或下线，比如他身上永远裁剪合体的西装（Kingsman的特工们从不缺好西装，但Galahad身上的西装总让Percival非常羡慕），还有，比如Galahad在出任务时那根本不该一起带来的秘密行李袋。

“怎么了？”在去往澳门的飞机上Galahad泰然自若地坐在靠左的一侧，膝盖上放着他那个臭名昭著的深红天鹅绒行李袋。年过四十的特工眼睛瞪得滚圆，仿佛Percival一脸的指责与他毫无关系。

“Galahad……“Percival忍住伸手扶眼镜的冲动，先走到靠右边舷窗的位置坐好后才继续说道：“我记得Arthur说过，这次任务极其重要，我们不允许带任何私人物品。”

“哦。”Galahad眨了眨眼睛。“我忘了。”

……你根本就是明知故犯！Percival忍耐了片刻还是没有将这句指控脱口而出。这是他与Galahad共事十多年里的第三次共同任务。并不是说他俩不熟，而是因为他们两个都更倾向于出单人任务，把两个同样身手利落外表优秀的特工凑在一起实在有些浪费资源。但这次的任务不同，他们必须两人一组相互接应，而且Arthur在同他俩简报时已经说过了，为了任务的绝对保密性，不能带个人物品，包括牙刷和眼镜布。

早知道Galahad明目张胆地带了这么一个行李袋上飞机，Percival绝对会带上他最喜欢的那块眼镜布。

Galahad的这个深红天鹅绒行李袋其实在Kingsman内部相当出名，因为自从近二十年前，当Galahad还是个二十岁出头的菜鸟特工时，他只要离开Kingsman总部两个月以上就总会把这个行李袋带在身边。Percival深切怀疑他已经换了好几个，毕竟哪里有天鹅绒用上几年还不掉毛褪色，但款式和颜色一直都是当年的那一款。不过据说Galahad也从来没当过任何人的面打开过这个行李袋，Kingsman内部曾有人猜过包里装的究竟是什么，是衣物，还是家乡特产？Percival曾听Lancelot提起过，研发部有个小伙子开了个玩笑说Galahad的行李袋里其实全都是他积攒起来的情书，但他实在是个太有风度的绅士，所以把情书全都带去国外再处理掉，以防伤害了英国本土男男女女的心。不过Lancelot也说过他原本和那个小伙子有点交情，但那个玩笑之后他就再没见过对方，据说是被突然调到西伯利亚分部去了。

人非圣贤，谁能没有好奇心？况且他们这次执行的是个紧急任务，如果一切顺利的话两周之内就能回英国，Galahad为何要带他的行李袋？于是在从伦敦飞往澳门的一路上Percival都在用眼角余光瞥向那个行李袋，但Galahad一直就把它摆放在自己的膝头，没有半点打开的迹象。

当晚他们抵达澳门后下榻于Kingsman提前为他们预订好的豪华酒店，就在当地最大的赌场附近。Kingsman在一周前从秘密渠道得到情报，车臣最大的军火巨头与英国本土恐怖组织即将在澳门赌场秘密会谈，一旦交易达成将有大量非法军火流入英国国内。即便MI6没有主动找上Kingsman希望他们能帮忙协助调查，像Arthur这样老牌英国贵族以及爱国人士也绝对不会坐视此事发生。Kingsman此次派往澳门的是Kingsman现任骑士中最出色的两人，而应援后勤以及技术人员却由MI6提供。Kingsman在任务之前已经买通了恐怖组织的一个分部负责人，Galahad和Percival的身份是两个从英国来的金主，并且对这笔军火交易很感兴趣。MI6并非没有优秀的特工，但是真正能在澳门的赌场里一掷千金还面不改色，这不仅靠一个人的训练，还要靠他骨子里真正的贵族气质——例如Kingsman的骑士们。

对于两位经验老道的特工来说，这次的任务既简单也危险重重。据他们所知，Kingsman并未与MI6达成绝对一致的意见。Arthur仅希望他们能阻止这场交易就够了，但是政府那边的意思是要彻底拿下这个恐怖组织。再加上此次和他们配合出任务的并不是Kingsman的人员，而是知人知面不知心的MI6，Percival必须承认有Galahad在身边他感觉安心多了。

他们下榻的第一晚距离任务正式揭幕还有一天，第二天则会由MI6向他们详细介绍情况以及任务流程。Percival和Galahad身份伪装之一便是在酒店顶楼的巨型总统套房，而他们分别入住了其中两间卧室。当晚Percival早早就睡下了，但他半夜起身解决个人问题时意外发现Galahad的房间灯还亮着。虽然心知MI6的安保不会差劲到任务还没开始就出什么岔子，但是Percival还是有些担心地向着Galahad的房间走去。

隔着厚重的门Percival根本听不到一丝声响，所以他犹豫了两分钟，最后斗胆轻轻压下黄铜门把手，将实木房门推开一条够他窥探的缝。透过门缝Percival看到偌大的卧室里只有床头的台灯亮着，而Galahad穿着一身酒店提供的厚实浴袍，舒舒服服地靠在床头，手里拿着——

不，那不是睡前小酌的红酒，也不是闲暇时随意翻阅的书籍，Galahad的手里正拿着两根在灯光下偶然闪过银光的毛衣针，身前摊放着一件虽然在灯光下看不清颜色，但几乎已经成型的毛衣，而他那个神秘的天鹅绒行李袋就放在双人床空出来的那一侧。特工的侧脸在灯光下优雅而闲适，手中的毛衣显然占据了他全部的注意力，连眼镜滑到鼻尖处都顾不上推一推。

虽然灯下织毛衣的男人组成的这幅画面无比温馨，但Percival却感觉简直有晴天霹雳打在头顶。原来Galahad，Kingsman最出色的特工之一，保守了十几年的秘密竟然是——他还没来得及惊叹原来Galahad每次任务都会带一坨毛线在身边，就立刻意识到了另一个非常严肃的问题：Galahad究竟是在给谁织毛衣？相处十年Percival从未见过Galahad穿过这种手织的毛衣，他也没听说过这位特工有什么特别亲近的家人或者朋友。说到底，Percival认识的所有人中总是在穿毛衣的人也只有Merlin一个——

然后Percival被自己的口水猛烈的呛了一下，发出一声被噎住的吞咽声。那声音虽然微不可闻，但房间里正在织毛衣的特工猛地抬起头来，然后一根银色的凶器就擦着Percival的鼻尖笔直射入客厅的黑暗中，如果他不是条件反射地向后躲开，那Percival高挺的鼻子现在肯定已经被捅了个对穿。

“啊，Percival。”似乎终于意识到在门口窥探的人不是敌人而是自己的同伴，Galahad什么都没发生过一样淡然放下手中的毛衣和毛线，朝门口的Percival歪了歪头。“深更半夜，你找我有什么要紧的事情吗？”

“不，并没有。”Percival在那双了然眼神的逼视下想要冲动地一把关上门然后逃回自己的房间，但他没有，反而将门缝拉大了一些，然后朝Galahad优雅地点了点头，“只不过看到你的房间还亮着灯，所以想来道一声晚安而已。晚安，Galahad。”

“这样啊。那么，晚安，Percival。不过，在你回房间前，能拜托帮我把刚才跑到客厅里的东西捡回来吗？”

Percival发誓Galahad让他那有着滑稽名字的约克夏也干过这种事情，但这次理亏的他还是乖乖捡起了插进沙发靠背垫里的毛衣针，然后顺着门缝扔到了Galahad的床上，并且全程没敢直视对方的双眼。

 

***

 

他们在澳门的行动非常成功，虽然MI6作为政府机构的确被官僚主义拖得够僵硬，但Percival和Galahad还是如约协助他们完成了任务，一举了拿下整个恐怖组织，还顺便缴获了大量车臣非法军火。而自从第一晚被Percival撞见了之后，Galahad也就开始正大光明地在酒店房间里织起了毛衣。有天晚上当Percival因为任务需要比Galahad晚了一个小时回到酒店，并看到Galahad裹着浴袍坐在客厅沙发上织毛衣时，他的眼前突然冒出某种非常诡异的即视感，仿佛如果他没有在二十岁时被招募进Kingsman那么他的家庭生活大概——

然后“西伯利亚”这个词瞬间闯入了Percival的脑海。他打了个寒颤，立刻去自己的房间冲了个热水澡，然后坐在客厅一边向Arthur汇报任务进展一边出神地盯着Galahad给那件红白绿相间的毛衣袖子收口。

虽然Galahad织的这件毛衣的颜色让他很是迷惑，但Percival等他们的飞机终于进入伦敦领空时就明白了Galahad的用意何在。半个月的时间让伦敦进入了每年最热闹喧嚣的季节，圣诞的气息席卷了整个城市。Percival下了飞机后原本同Galahad一同向着连接Kingsman在城郊的基地与城内总部的地下胶囊快车走去，但对方却在Percival率先拐了一个弯后奇异地失踪了。Percival在快车里坐着等了大约五分钟后Galahad才不紧不慢地赶了过来，西装没有半点褶皱，头发一丝不乱，让Percival略有失望。

不过他注意到Galahad带下飞机的天鹅绒行李袋已经不见了踪影。

 

***

 

Percival从加入Kingsman的第一年就知道他们内部不会正式庆祝圣诞节，毕竟他们是个“严肃认真的特工组织”，但就连Arthur也不会对某些人自发添置的圣诞气息多说半句。当他在城郊基地走动的时候总能看到这样那样的装饰品，像是门口也不知道被哪个年轻学员挂上的槲寄生，窗户上被几位特别浪漫主义的后勤人员贴上的雪花装饰，甚至有人把总部的来信提示音调成了《红鼻子鲁道夫》，每次响起时都会有人爆发出一阵笑声。

真是群傻孩子们。Percival一边叹气摇头一边向前走，今年的圣诞节他的侄女Roxy点名要Percival出席，而他完全没法拒绝这个全世界和他关系最亲密的女孩儿，所以他正准备找Merlin，让他给自己调班放个假。平安夜的上午魔法师的办公室前空无一人，似乎所有人都去感受节日气息，就连Kingsman的大忙人Merlin也难得安闲了下来。Percival并没有直接敲门，而是先走到Merlin办公室那扇长条玻璃旁边，想先确认后勤总管是否在。

Merlin在，但如果不是他那个在昏暗空间里异常好辨认的光头，Percival大概会把他认成年轻学员恶作剧搬进来的一棵圣诞树。Kingsman伟大的后勤与军需总管此时正站在办公室的一角，手中轻晃着半杯红酒，脸朝向另一边，但从这个角度Percival仍然能清晰认出Merlin身上穿着的那件毛衣，毕竟Percival曾亲自见证过它一小部分的诞生史。

穿着红白绿圣诞毛衣的魔法师抿了一口红酒，咧开嘴角，即便隔着隔音玻璃Percival也能轻易想象到那低沉而少见的笑声。

那天下午Percival最终没有请假就走了，但他觉得根本不会有人在意。Arthur不会知道自己回了一趟老家，而Merlin也绝对不会有心思去在意自己去了哪里。因为在Percival从Merlin的办公室前狼狈逃走之前，他发誓自己看到了藏在Merlin身后的另一双鞋尖。

 

-END-


End file.
